Be Kind to Chipmunks
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Kevin isn't the only one who knows about Be Kind to Chipmunks day. Kacy -Nominated for "Most Creative" HMA-


**This is kind of an episode tag to Karaoke Surprise. I've liked seeing that Macy has started to act a little more normal around the boys, but at the same time I like writing crazy Macy, cause it's fun. This is my attempt at the semi-normal Macy, and I've been working on it for so long that it's starting to drive me crazy, so here it is- enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Again? really? I do not own JONAS- promise. I don't really own anything, except for the plot bunny that hopped into my head. **

* * *

"Macy!" The sporty brunette turned quickly, she couldn't mistake that voice.

She saw Kevin leaping towards her- she suppressed a giggle, Kevin was crazy- a good crazy- an adorable crazy. Every part of Kevin's body was flailing in an amusing way. He clutched something in his hand and stopped immediately in front of her. He stuck out his fist as if to drop something- she held out her palm and laughed when he released an acorn into her hand.

"It's –"he started

"Be kind to chipmunks Day!" She finished excitedly

He looked at her with amazement "How did you know?"

"Oh I have a calendar with those kinds of things, like Speak like a pirate day, pickle appreciation day and stuff like that." she responded with a smile.

"There's a 'Speak like a pirate day'?" Kevin asked in awe "I have to tell Nick!" He noted.

Macy titled her head confused- why would Nick care?

Kevin was shaking her "what other days are there?"

"Well there's bunches of random ones like bubble bath day, a go barefoot day, school nurse appreciation day, even take your house plant for a walk day"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Wow." He said simply.

The bell rang and Kevin and Macy parted ways. Macy had a thought as she walked to class- she grinned knowingly and made plans for a surprise for Kevin.

When Kevin arrived at school a week later, Macy was standing in front of his locker with a huge smile on her face. Kevin smiled and waved at her "Hi Macy!"

"So what's that?" Kevin gestured to the package in her hands.

Macy's smile widened and she held it out for him, unable to speak

"For me?" Macy nodded enthusiastically.

Kevin took the package, and started to tear at the wrapping, it revealed a box, with gave way to another wrapped package. He held it up "Thanks Macy!"

"There's more!" she squeaked out.

Kevin tore at the packaging, his smile widening each time a new layer was revealed. Finally he came to the present- a calendar, Macy had marked the current date with a post it. He read the script

"Particularly Preposterous Packaging Day"

Kevin burst into laughter- not a sympathy chuckle or a repressed chortle - but a full body laugh. Macy's face lit up at his reaction, glad he enjoyed the present. Next thing she knew Kevin stooped and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. She couldn't help but laugh as Nick, Joe and Stella entered the hall and saw Kevin holding Macy above him.

Kevin finally put Macy down- but the two could not stop laughing.

Macy found a zucchini on her porch the next week as she was going to the firehouse to leave a Zucchini on their 'porch'- technically it was "Leave Zucchini on your neighbors porch day" and the firehouse was far from being next door. Macy had a feeling that Kevin would appreciate it more than the grumpy man next door.

On "Speak like a Pirate Day" Kevin gave her a small stuffed parrot- she laughs as she sees him give Nick a hook and captains hat.

Macy was touched when Kevin offered to take her to the Zoo on "Best Friend Day", and on "Kiss and Make up day" They faked an argument and made up- she wasn't expecting him to kiss her on the cheek, a memory that made her knees shake just thinking about (fyi he does smell like Heaven). On Older Persons day they both go to a nursing home- Kevin plays some music for them and Macy gives manicures. She's surprised when on St. Judes Hospital day, Kevin invites her to the charity concert he planned (She feels the twenty dollars she donated was just not as cool as his donation).

On November 2nd Kevin shows up on her doorstep, and invites her to the park with him- he brought pens and paper, and they write their own epitaphs. He told her that he didn't want to do this day on his own. After that they have a first-rate time exploring the park. They have a good laugh on "Use your Common sense day" spending most of the day mystifying Nick, Joe and Stella

Kevin and Macy exchange Pickle related gifts on Pickle appreciation day. They ask the lunch lady multiple times if she has any pickles (she doesn't), Kevin even makes up a song about pickles, and sings it repeatedly till the only person willing to stay with him is Macy, who hums along.

Macy can't help but have a good day on "Have a Bad Day" day, mostly because she's with Kevin- and they are trying to have a bad day- but failing. They tease Stella incessantly on "Buy Nothing Day". Kevin shows up at her house again on "stay home because you're well day" and they both stay home from school and play games upon games late into the day- till Stella, Nick and Joe show up and join them.

On Re-gift day Kevin gives Macy a shirt. She holds it up "It's re-gift day Kev- not used gift day!" she teases. She hands him a package- it's a "Moonlight" scented candle- moonlight would smell better than the candle. "Macy it's re-gift day- not useless gift day!" He teases back. They laugh and Nick shakes his head at them, Stella smiles and Joe fusses with his hair sighing- they've gotten used to the weirdness that is Macy and Kevin.

They have a grand old time on No Interruptions day- refusing to talk to anyone besides each other- playing games all day at the firehouse.

Macy opens her locker on English Toffee day -she really should have known better- bags of toffee surged out of the locker onto the ground. She saw Kevin at the end of the hall laughing. She spent the day giving toffee to everyone reminding them to enjoy the day. She saves a bag and makes plans to give it to Kevin for re-gift day next year.

On Rubber Ducky day- Kevin wakes to see his corner of the room is tastefully decorated rubber duckies- all different sizes and colors, some wearing different outfits. Joe shrugs at Nick when they see it. Frankie shakes his head- and mutters that he should've been firstborn.

On Thesaurus day- Kevin gives Macy a pocket Thesaurus that matches his. They spend the whole day using them- laughing at the perplexed looks around them.

Bubble gum day Macy and Kevin annoy everyone with their purposely obnoxious gum smacking and bubble blowing.

On Get a Different Name day- they choose new names for each other, and wear name tags- refusing to speak to anyone who doesn't address them as Britlyn or Zackary. They also give new names to their three mutual friends, Esmeralda, Armando and Cynric- who just roll their eyes.

March 3rd is 'I want you to be happy day' and Kevin attends Macys game, afterwards he throws her a surprise party with party games, ice cream cake with ice cream on the side, and of course balloon animals. Macy tackles him with a hug, and whispers that the next year it's his day (even though she did make him an Otter playing a trumpet.)

On Panic day they have a laugh- overreacting to everything that happens. Kevin even starts screaming when his spoon falls to the ground. Nick, Joe and Stella try to avoid them as much as possible. On Pi day, they refuse to eat anything unless it's circular, and go to Macy's to eat some of the pies Macy bought and baked- Nick, Stella and Joe don't avoid them, if anything they stalk them. On lips appreciation day- Macy gives everyone carmex.

Macy is confused on Proposal day when Kevin gets down on one knee- she actually starts hyperventilating. Kevin proposes that they stay friends for the rest of their lives, and continue to celebrate all the unobserved holidays through the years. Macy calms and accepts his proposal with a hug.

March 25 is kick butts day- but Macy and Kevin decided that they shouldn't physically kick others butts (for which Nick and Joe are appreciative) instead they decide that they will play any game on hand and kick butt.

March 26th is by far Macy's favorite holiday (Make up your own day) thus far; she and Kevin decide beforehand that it will be confuse Nick, Joe and Stella day.

Kevin makes up for his behavior to his brothers on sibling day- they wake to the smell breakfast in bed, and are chauffeured to the JONAS jet where Macy and Stella are waiting for them.

"What day is this?" Nick asks "Maroon your brother's and Stella day?"

Kevin grins and shares a look with Macy

"No" Kevin replies.

"It's Sibling day!" Macy and Kevin yell together.

Nick, Joe and Frankie smile thinking that this day could work out for them. Stella is confused until Macy explains that she thinks of Stella as a sister.

"Awww, Macy!" they exchange hugs and words of love,

"So where are we going?" Frankie asks ignoring the girls

"An excellent question little man!" Kevin exclaims "but we're not going to tell-"

"Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!" Macy blurts out unable to keep it in. Her hands clamp over her mouth.

"Macy!"Kevin whines "We weren't going to tell them!"

"Oh like you would've been able to keep it a secret much longer!" defends Macy.

Kevin considers her words for a moment and shrugs with a smile.

Frankie declares that sibling day is his favorite after his birthday, Christmas, Halloween and Easter. They arrive at Disneyworld, Macy and Stella produce hats and sunglasses for all the boys- and they spend the day at the park relatively unnoticed (Macy can tell that some people recognize them- luckily they aren't super crazy fans, and realize that the boys want to be left alone).

Kevin and Macy enjoy making up for their antics on Confuse Nick, Joe and Stella day, and the recipients take pleasure in it as well- thinking that maybe the unobserved holidays aren't so bad. On the way back home- Frankie, Joe, Nick and Stella are reminded of the annoyances of the unobserved holidays, when Kevin blasts Barbershop Quartet music the whole way back. (Midnight has past- and it is now Barbershop Quartet day)

Macy loves the fact that Kevin shows up at school in his pajamas (even though Stella threatens to kill him) on wear your pajamas to work day.

On National Hang out day, Kevin and Macy plan a picnic and (forcibly) invite Joe, Stella and Nick to come with them. Macy thinks it's one of the best unobserved holidays; they spend the afternoon laughing and talking. On Talk like Shakespeare day Macy is sure that Nick and Joe are going to kill Kevin- so she drags him away to a nearby production of _Much Ado Nothing._

On National Dance day- she finds herself constantly being pulled from hallway conversations to be dipped by Kevin whenever he passes by her. She would be annoyed if she didn't find it so endearing. They watch 2 seasons of _Dancing with the Stars_- joking about the day when a member of JONAS will be on the show. They decide that Nick should be the one.

Macy sees Stella's expression before she sees Kevin- who wore a kilt to school on No Pants day. Macy has never seen her friend so speechless.

Kevin writes a song for School Nurse appreciation day, and Macy shows up with a box of chocolates. Nurse Wilcox has never been so surprised in her life. On Chocolate Chip day- Macy and Kevin pretty much gorge themselves on the homemade brownies and cookies. Nick, Frankie and Joe like this day almost as much as Pi day.

June comes, and with it the end of school, Macy and Kevin find it harder to celebrate together- Kevin would often show up at the Misa's Thrift store when he knew Macy was working and help her. They hold a special a special event two nights before JONAS goes on tour- it's Midsummer, and they stay up the whole day celebrating, with food, music and movies. It's more of a goodbye night than anything. Kevin slips a present into her purse before she leaves- tickets and backstage passes to several of their concerts. Macy has to restrain herself from running back to the firehouse and tackling him with a hug when she finds them.

On July 19th a delivery man shows up at her door- with a prepaid order for at least 3 tons of ice cream, all different kinds (except three cartons of mint moosetracks- because he knows that it's her favorite) Macy calls him and tells him he has to help her finish this off when he gets back. Kevin laughs and promises her that he will.

Nick and Joe share a look while Kevin talks with Macy and Stella smiles and coos about how cute it is.

Macy joins the Lucas boys and Stella for a weekend. Kevin grabs Macy up in a hug when she shows up- she greets Stella and the boys, till she's suddenly dragged to a car. Kevin takes her to a nearby office building and pushes her to an elevator.

"What? Kevin! Kevin- what is going on?"

He gestures to the elevator, Macy responds with a questioning look. "Oh! Talk in an Elevator day!"

"Yes!" Macy giggles and hugs him. They spend 20 minutes in the elevator talking- taking no mind to anyone that gets on, except to wish them a Happy Talk in an Elevator Day!" They receive nervous smiles as their fellow commuter's inch away from them.

JONAS has been back home for a few days when Macy opens her door to go for a jog- Kevin is standing in front of her house- a bag in his hand. He's wearing a smile, amazingly the biggest she's seen him with.

"Macy! It's our anniversary!" he says excitedly when she reaches him.

Macy's thoughts are confused, her face doesn't hide it. Kevin takes her hand and places an acorn in her palm. A smile breaks out on her face.

"Be Kind to Chipmunk's day!" She lunges towards him and embraces him.

"Macy this has been the best year of my life." Kevin tells her when they part. "I mean all those holidays we celebrated! I have never had more fun. "

She smiles "Really?" Thinking of the millions of fans he's performed for.

"Really" He pauses, "Mace- I think we need to do this every year." He says solemnly

Macy hugs him again and whispers "I agree" in his ear.

* * *

**Surprisingly (or Unsurprisingly) I did not make up any of those holidays, honestly. I did make up a date for "Be Kind to Chipmunks day" but that's because it doesn't exsist. **

**Reviews are love- really they are. **


End file.
